JUST ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE?
by gilbert202
Summary: Roderich has had some of his best memories in high school. He screws up and breaks the heart of the man he loves most. So now high school sweetheart is out for blood, his blood. Will Gilbert hurt the man he loved and still loves or will he hurt himself in his complete mental breakdown. How did this all happen? When did it start? Read to find out! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_Gilbert was never one for words but he didn't need them now he thought Roderich was always the one fueling the talks. He didn't want to think about that now. His once love was trapped in his basement begging the Prussian to let him knowing full well Gilbert wouldn't. Gilbert had a plan that he would break his little Roddy the way Roddy did his heart._

_Chapter 1_

_Two years ago_

Roderich loved school, it was his last year, he was glad but at same times thought he has going to miss all of his friends and teachers. He wasn't going to miss all the idiotic bunches of people that seem to follow him every year, in particular Francis and Antonio. They were they always found a way to get under his skin. Sometimes he felt the need to hit them in the face with his textbook. He didn't know there would soon come a third.

He was sitting in class bouncing his pencil in his hand reviewing pieces of music in his head waiting for class to start. Roderich was born of a high class family. He was taught to play the piano and played exceptionally well. He has played in all the major concert halls. As soon as the bell rang he snapped in to action and got out all of his things for first period.

The teacher had just finished writing the notes on the board, everybody was trying to scribble it all down when there was a knock on the door. Roderich didn't even notice the tall, pale figure walk in and stand in front of the class. It was only when the teacher started talking did he look up from his notes.

"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He recently moved here from Germany along with his brother." The teacher motioned to him. He was tall and pale wearing the schools uniform, a plaid sweater and tan pants. He looked strong but not buff. Roderich found himself looking at this strange boy's body almost transfixed but when he got to the face of the body it was no feeling he had ever had before. The boy had almost pure white hair and eyes the color of blood. Roderich found the face, even though held a 'pissed off' expression, beautiful.

The trance was ended when the teacher, Mr. Kirkland, told gilbert to go sit next to Francis. There he sat pouting all class period. He sat two desks away from Roderick on the second row, so he had an easy view of Gilbert. Antonio bumped him in the arm, he sat next to him then Francis.

"Hey, what you think of the new kid?" he asked.

"One you need to learn how to speak, two I don't know what to think, because I haven't meet him yet. You don't judge someone on first appearances." Roderich replied

"I don't know Roddy, never seen a kid that looked like that before."

"So what, just because he's albino doesn't mean he's any different."

"Why are getting so defensive?"

"I am not" Roderich said turning just slightly pink in the cheeks. He huffed then turn his attention to the front of the class room.

Few time during class Roderich would feel someone looking at him, and in the corner of his eye he could see Gilbert staring at him. 'He probably heard my conversion with Antonio' he thought. Roderich was good at reading people's faces, but he couldn't read the Prussian's. He just looked pouty. 'He looks like a child.' He thought. 'But a c…' His thoughts where cut short when Mr. Kirkland started trying to offer scones to people while they were trying work on that days assignment and it was always his job to stop him before he sent someone to the nurse again. He was a little late at stopping him because he had already gave one of the "pastries of death" as they called it to Gilbert. Everybody just stared at him as he took a bite and another and another, till he had finished the whole thing. Mr. Kirkland's face was alight with joy right up in till Gilbert's face hit the desk. He had passed out cold. Some of the other students took him to the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the rest of the day Roderich noticed that Gilbert is all the same classes as him, but he was still passed out in the nurses. So, at every class period Roderich had to explain why he wasn't in class. All the conversations would pretty much go the same way.

"Uhm, Gilbert was in Mr. Kirkland's class..." He would say.

Holding their head and sighing they would answer.

"He ate it didn't he. I swear one day those things are going to kill someone." The teachers would say.

In fifth period the teacher, Mr. Honda, asked Roderich to go check on Gilbert in the clinic. Roderich agreed and walked slowly to the clinic. He felt butterflies in his stomach but he no idea why he was just going to go see if the Prussian was fine. It was now he realized how worried he had been and hoping Gilbert was alright. Passing classroom after classroom he look and bored faces of students. Passing the bathrooms his closest friend, Elizaveta, walked out, saw him, then ran up to him giving him a bear hug.

"Eliza I can't breathe..."

"Ha-ha, sorry. So what are you doing out here?" she raised here eyebrow "You skipping?"

A look of shock passed over his face.

"I would never! How could you ever suggest that?"

"Ha-ha, I know. I'm just kidding Roddy. Geez, learn to take a joke. Now, what are you really doing?"

The Austrian almost wanted to keep it a secret. 'Why am I being so defense about him? I mean Elizaveta is my friend. We don't hide things from each other. So why?'

"Uhm… I'm just going to the clinic to check on someone." He said with much difficulty and quickly add "Mr. Honda asked me to."

"Oh yeah, I heard that Gilbert ate one of the 'pastries of death'. That idiotic moron always manages to get his self into some type of trouble. Geez."

"Wait you know him?" Roderich asked with a puzzled look on his face. "He's done something more stupid?"

"Oh my god yes. I've had to save his butt too many times to count. I mean the kids a good fight but he manages to piss the wrong people off." She said seemly fading away to passed memories of her adventures with Gilbert. "But, those are stories for another time. I have to get to class now. See you later Roddy. Make sure that idiot is fine for me." She skipped down the hall and went in to the classroom on the right.

"Ha-ha, sounds like there's some history there." Roderich started towards the clinic again.

When the Austrian reached the door to the nurse's office he froze starring at the door knob. He wanted to go in but he was scared to. He almost had his hand on the door knob when the door opened. He fell back in surprise. The nurse walked out of the room, scary as ever. Roderich cringed every time he saw the large man in the long white coat and scarf he seemed to always wore even in the middle of summer. The overly large man looked at him on the floor and walked toward him.

"What are you doing on the floor? Da." The nurse said as he picked Roderich up as if he was nothing more than a piece of paper setting him up on his feet. The nurse put his hand on the Austrian's head.

"You really shouldn't be on the floor. It's dirty, you could get sick." As he talked the nurse's hand feel like it was trying to crush Roderich into dust. It was all he could do to keep standing up. "Well?"

"Yes, your right nurse Ivan." As soon as he said it the pressure on his head was released, and the Russian walked away down the hall his hands in his pockets.

Since nothing worse could happen now, Roderich walked into the clinic and saw its one occupant on the bed closet to the window. As he walked toward the bed he could see the Prussian's muscles tighten.

"Nurse Ivan left."

"Oh thank god, that psycho has keeping me here all day." He said as he sat up to see his visitor.

"I'm just surprised you survived eating that scone. Geez man, do you have a death wish?"

"What the fuck I just got here and my teacher is trying to fucking kill me!"

"Mr. Kirkland wasn't trying to kill you he's just a horrible cook and keeps trying to prove people wrong."

"What the fuck. So, who are you?" Gilbert asked standing up to walk toward the Austrian.

"Oh, ha-ha I forget to introduce myself I'm Roderich Edelstein." He said with a small bow.

"Ha-ha, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you little master."

"Wha… what did you just call me!" Roderich was at a loss for words for the first in his life.

"Ha-ha, see you later little master!" Gilbert walked out the door leaving Roderich standing there with his mouth wide open. By the time his brain started working again the Prussian was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Roderich came home to an empty house. His footsteps echoed against the walls as he walked up the huge staircase. He entered his room finding a note sitting on his desk from his parents. 'Gone again.' He thought. Picking up the note, it read

_We will be back in two weeks. Remember to practice._

_ Love,_

_ Mother, and Father._

"I see they didn't bother to write the note the note themselves." Roderich said to himself with bitterness in his voice. The note was in their maid's handwriting.

His father and mother we're off on one of their many trips to Germany. He never took much interest in this unless he had to go preform somewhere in Germany. He rarely ever joined his parents on these frequent trips. They were always gone for two weeks. Roderich enjoy these times, because he didn't have to see his parents. He didn't hate his parents he just doubted they loved him. They never seemed to take much interest in him unless it had to do with him and his piano. He loved playing his piano but it has just another thing his parents could flaunt to their rich friends.

Roderich crumbled the note and threw it in the little trash can that laid next to his desk. He walked back down stairs. He turned right, into the kitchen. Baking was his second favorite thing to do, it calmed him. Right now he needed to de-stress himself right now. He walked kitchen. Thinking about what he wanted to make he opened the pantry door walking in.

"Let's see what I could make… I have everything but eggs and chocolate for Sachertorte. That'll work."

The Austrian ran back to his room to grab his keys, wallet, and phone. He walked out of the house locking the door be hide him. He hopped into to his black Veloster. As he pulled out of the drive way and started heading down the road, His mind kept drifting to Gilbert. He didn't understand why. Stopped at a stoplight his mind went to Gilbert again. It was almost like a day dream. In this day dream Gilbert was smiling a big goofy smile. It made Roderich's heart pound in his chest. He was broken out of his day dream when the car behind him honked telling him he needed to go because the light was now green. He turned into the parking lot of Elms' grocery store. It wasn't that busy so he found a good spot up front next to a blue, beat up, Ford f100.

As the Austrian got out of his car he noticed that it was about to rain, and hurried inside. Inside he was greeted by a woman at a cash register. She blushed when she saw his handsome face paired with his dark violet eyes and deep brown hair. He gave a small smile and walked down the rows looking for the right aisle.

As he walked down aisle six he heard someone singing softly. The owner had a gruff but soothing voice. He had heard the voice before but couldn't place it. As he grab the chocolate he needed he poked his head around the corner to see the owner of the voice. Low and behold it was Gilbert. He was standing there in a white shirt, black pants, and green apron, the uniform for the employees. He had a broom in his hands and was playing it as if it were a guitar, singing some song Roderich didn't know.

"Wow, he's such a dork." Roderich said with a little chuckle, but his chest felt tight.

"Oh, didn't see I had an audience!" he said pulling his ear buds out. "The awesome me deserves an audience!" He walked toward the Austrian leave the broom next to the soups.

"Yep, a complete dork." Roderich said as he started walking away from Gilbert. Gilbert ran to catch up with him.

"Wait! Little…" He was cut short when Roderich suddenly stopped, and turned covering the Prussian mouth with his hand.

"Don't even." Roderich said.

Gilbert raised his hands in surrender. Roderich toke his hand Gilbert's mouth.

"Well then." He said taking one step back, his hands still in the air with a little laugh. "What are you doing here, Roddy?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Roderich felt a little bad for snapping at Gilbert. But his heart was pounding and he wanted it to stop for fear of Gilbert hearing it.

"Ha-ha, you need any help?" He said unfazed by it.

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be in aisle seven. I will only be here a few more minutes. I'm about to get off." He walked back to where his broom was waiting for him.

Roderich didn't notices but he had been holding his breath. He stood there for a minute hoping that the Prussian would come back. He was disappointed. So he pressed on to the back of the store to where the egg where.

Roderich got a little pack of six eggs and went to the front of the store. He thought it would be better if he used the self-check-out. All of the girls at the cash register were steering at him. It kind of freaked him out. So he paid for his stuff and walked out of the store.

Of course he got half way to his car and it started pouring down big drops of rain he was soaked and his bag had an inch on water in it. He dumped the water out of his bag before he unlocked the door of his car and got in. Roderich sat there for a minute thinking that his day couldn't get any worse. But, as we all know it can, and it did. He put the key in the ignition. Turned the key and the car would not start. He tried it again, still wouldn't start. He slowly pulled out the key and set it in the cup holder. Punched the steering wheel making the horn go off. After venting his anger at the world with a series of colorful words, he set his soaking wet head on the wheel. He sat like that for a good ten minutes. He looked at the clock in his car it was now 10:00'o clock.

A soft knock came from the passenger window. He didn't ever care enough to be surprised, he just turned his head to see gilbert's big goofy grin. He put the key back in and rolled down the window.

"Where you waiting for me or something? I mean you are parked next to my car." Gilbert was laughing and he was sitting there soaking wet and his car won't fucking start.

He had given up being nice for the day, and punched the steering wheel again, and again.

"I have been having a shit fucking day! First school then when I get home and now my fucking car won't even start!" Roderich laid his head on the head on the wheel, and gave up trying to brake something.

"Well the battery isn't dead, or you wouldn't have been able to roll the window down. Could you pop the hood please?"

"Fine." Roderich pulled the lever the released the hood.

Gilbert walked with the umbrella he had been holding to the front of the car lifting the hood all the way. He took his phone out of his pocket using it as a flashlight.

"Damn, I can't thing without out some tools. I could drive to my dad's shop and get them, but it would be a pain in the ass if I get the wrong size wrench, ha-ha… but uhm I could get my dad to come tow your car. But I doubt it would be fixed by tonight. I can probably get it fixed up for you tomorrow. Ha good thing it's Friday."

Head still on the wheel, "Fine, but how I'm going to get home genius."

"Oh yeah, I'll drive you home."

Roderich peered up from the steering wheel to see the Prussian closing the hood and coming to stand next to the open window.

"So, how about it?"

He had that big goofy grin on his face and Roderich found himself not being able to say no to that smile. He smile a little too.

"Sure… Thanks."

"Sure thing little master."

Roderich sighed and rolled up the window taking the keys out of the ignition, and grabbed his little grocery bag. He open the door and since he was already wet he didn't really mind the rain that much. He locked his car and walked around it to where Gilbert was standing, on the phone with someone.

"Kay, thanks." He hung up the phone and turned to Roderich, "So you want to wait for them or do you just want to go?"

"I would just like to go home now."

"Kay."

Roderich got in to the beaten up truck that he was parked next to, and Gilbert got in to the driver's seat. Gilbert reached be hide the seat and pulled out a worn leather windbreaker.

"Here. You've got to be cold."

"Thanks" He pulled on the jacket and it had a smell that was comforting. It had a smokey but sweet smell. Roderich decided that he loved that smell and he figured that's what Gilbert smelled like to. The drive seemed a lot shorter going back to his house. He had given Gilbert the directions to get there. They were pulling into the driveway, and Roderich was a little sad that that he had to leave Gilbert. 'But why? I've never felt like this before.' He thought to himself as the car stopped. Gilbert hopped out with his umbrella and cam around the side and opened the passenger door. Roderich got out and Gilbert walked him to his door as they got on the porch Roderich unlocked the door then handed the keys to Gilbert

"Guess you'll be needing these." Roderich put his car keys in gilberts hand.

"Oh yeah, thanks makes my job a hell of a lot easier." He said with a little laugh but it seemed he was holding something back.

"You probably want your jacket back," Roderich said starting to shrug it off.

Gilbert caught it and pulled it back over him.

"No, you keep it. Looks better on you any way."

Gilbert's face was so close to his now. It was getting closer to his. Roderich couldn't take it he want to feel Gilbert's soft lips against his. But he controlled himself. Their lips were almost touching when Gilbert's phone went off and he quickly jumped back. He answered.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few. Bye" he hung up. "Uhm, well I should be going…"

Roderich grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. The only time the kiss broke was when they needed to breath. They were wrapped around each other, kissing each other deeply. Roderich had no idea what was going on anymore. He was blinded by fiery passion.

He woke up the next morning on the couch with no shirt or shoes on.

"Shit, I'm in love." He whispered to himself.


End file.
